


One Off RP Archiving

by flickawhip



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Yep
Relationships: Delmi Exo/Thunder Rosa | Kobra Moon, Jessicka Havok/Jordynne Grace





	1. Thunder Rosa/Delmi Exo

Delmi ExoToday at 20:07  
Delmi kissed her sister-wife Ashley as she went to see their Mom, kissing Patrick as she put him in the seat "have fun, i'll call you when i'm done babe" smiling big waving, wearing red cap, tshirt as she headed into the gym  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:09  
Thunder Rosa was smirking when the girl entered the gym, stretching. "Hey bootycamp babe... ready to get your sweat on?"  
Delmi ExoToday at 20:10  
laughing and nodding "damn right! how's Diego doing? he's getting so big" dropping her bag and changing into black sports top, Aqua pants  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:13  
"He's always been a big boy." Thunder smiled. "Happy boy though... nice ass Del." She had already changed but she didn't mind checking the girl out.  
Delmi ExoToday at 20:14  
"or you're just a lil Chica, happy for you both" laughing again and wiggling it "think so? i been sweating it off lately, Ashley noticed a big difference" flexing a bit as she pulled her hair back "hey Chica, whatcha got planned for us?"  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:22  
"Stretching, probably a little light wrestling... sound good to you?"  
Delmi ExoToday at 20:23  
"that works for me" nodding and warming up a bit "i want abs like you"  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:23  
Rosa smirked, posing. "Abs huh? sure you don't wanna just rut on 'em?"  
Delmi ExoToday at 20:25  
Delmi pushed her friend away "girl, you're married, i'm married" dimples showing as she smiled and began the workout  
"damn, your wife almost did my surgery, almost lost my Apendix on that claw"  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:26  
Rosa laughed softly. "You know they'd not even care if we fucked babe." She teased, booping Delmi's nose. "Stretch out babe or we'll be here all day."  
Delmi ExoToday at 20:27  
wrinkling her nose at the boop then started to stretch "ahhh fuck that feels good, after being stretched like a pretzel"  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:28  
"You asked for it." Rosa laughed, stretching some more before moving away to reach for a rope, using it as a stretching rope.  
Delmi ExoToday at 20:29  
"i forget how tough you bitches are" Delmi laughed aswell then bent over to finish her stretching before grabbing a couple weights to curl them, grunting  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:31  
Rosa smirked, spanking her softly. "Someone's getting into it." She teased, reaching past her for some weights.  
Delmi ExoToday at 20:32  
jumping a bit looking over, smelling the sweat dripping off Mel "girl, i can smell the stank, holy Clams...you need a squeegee?"  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:32  
"What I need is to get laid.... so unless you wanna offer..."  
Delmi ExoToday at 20:34  
"and speaking of Clams" noticing her friend's clam "does that thing bite?"  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:34  
"Why don't you try it and find out, little miss half-mast?"  
Delmi ExoToday at 20:36  
laughing and playfully pulling her pants down, showing what Mel was looking at, tongue sticking out  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:37  
"Careful, that's how you get your dick sucked..."  
Delmi ExoToday at 20:38  
"god damn...you have no chill do you Thunder Rosa? heh, come here" pulling her friend close, kissing her hoping it shuts her up, teasing  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:39  
Rosa laughed, kissing Delmi slightly fiercely, moving to stroke her dick lightly.  
Delmi ExoToday at 20:42  
"mmm" getting hard in that strong grip, deepening the kiss, her hands moving up to get that top off of Rosa then pulling hers off, sweating just as much  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:44  
"Mmm, starting to think we should skip the workout and go with 'work out' together in a new way..." Rosa teased, gently tweaking at Delmi's chest.  
Delmi ExoToday at 20:45  
"think so? i mean you keep being all flirty Chica, give me that rematch huh?" Delmi smiled drinking some water from her bottle  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:47  
"Oh I'll give you a rematch alright..." Rosa teased, drinking some water before swatting Delmi's ass. "Floor work first then? naked?"  
Delmi ExoToday at 20:49  
pulling her pants and shoes off, tossing her socks at Rosa smirking "ooo damn Chica, you got my damn dick at attention"  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:50  
Rosa laughed, finishing stripping. "Mmm, sure do." She teased, dropping to her knees to suck Delmi's cock lightly.  
Delmi ExoToday at 20:52  
taking a swat at that booty "since having that baby, you sure look great" smiling softly and holding the back of her friend's head "mmm look at you"  
playing with her ponytail "i could just lay there and let you suck my dick all day" peeing a bit in excitement, rubbing Rosa's muscular back  
Thunder RosaToday at 20:59  
Rosa laughed, moving to spit the pee out before returning to what she had been doing, sucking a little more firmly and spanking Delmi softly. "Don't pee on me bitch..."  
Delmi ExoToday at 21:00  
"sorry" smiling big as she slowly thrusted in that sassy mouth, holding her hair a bit "sorry i couldn't move Chica"  
sighing "you look good doing that"  
Thunder RosaToday at 21:07  
"Babe, you want good your using the wrong hole..."  
Delmi ExoToday at 21:08  
"hey i like getting my dick sucked, and girl you have experience, i'm honored" smiling and leaning down to kiss Rosa again, her dick throbbing so much it hurts  
"but hey i don't mind getting dirty"  
Thunder RosaToday at 21:26  
Rosa laughed, tripping her gently when the kiss broke, moving to stroke herself against her, kissing Delmi lightly. "Dirty enough for ya?"  
Delmi ExoToday at 21:27  
falling but catching herself laughing "you bitch" smiling and getting comfy on the mat kissing back nodding "mmhmm" reaching to rub at Rosa's pussy a bit "damn"  
Thunder RosaToday at 21:32  
"Mmm, enjoying making me soaked for you babe?"  
Delmi ExoToday at 21:35  
"very much, never thought we'd be here naked together" kissing Rosa's forehead and rubbing her back with the other hand as she played with her friend's clit "how'd my pee taste? all that damn water" smiling and licking at Rosa's tongue  
Thunder RosaToday at 21:37  
"Like salt... you a salty bitch." Rosa laughed, humming at the licking. "Next time you want to pee maybe at least do it inside me, you big nerd."  
Delmi ExoToday at 21:39  
Delmi laughed again "don't tempt me slut" making Rosa lay back as she kneeled up, leaning down to suck at her clitty, swirling tongue around, biting a bit  
"i'm just saying, i'd suck your wife's dick" smirking  
Thunder RosaToday at 21:47  
"Mmm, she'd probably suck you too." Rosa smirked. "Fuck.... you want to just keep doing that I'd be fine with it."  
Delmi ExoToday at 21:54  
"mmm if you let me, i'll make you cream all night too" Delmi pulled Rosa's legs on her shoulders as she licked and suckled that beautiful pussy, slurping up some pee "let it flow" keeping her eyes on her friend  
Thunder RosaToday at 21:56  
"God, you really are into all of it aren't you?" Rosa asked, letting herself relax, curling slightly over Delmi. "Keep doing that and you'll get a bath..."  
Delmi ExoToday at 21:59  
"i am very into everything my sexy Chica" smiling again and being sexy with her licking, spitting a bit to make it really moist "mmm so delicious, Camille is very lucky" adjusting a bit to stroke herself, loudly sucking that clitty good  
Thunder RosaToday at 22:01  
"Mmm, she thinks so." Rosa smirked, gasping at the sucking. "Fuck.... you really do want to make me go for multiples huh?"  
Delmi ExoToday at 22:05  
smiling softly nodding and using her fingers with her tongue  
"mmmm" humming and holding those smooth, sexy legs on her big shoulders  
Thunder RosaToday at 22:11  
"Fuck... you better give me that good d if I let you have this."  
Delmi ExoToday at 22:12  
"of course Chica, you can have all the dick you want" smiling and licking on those sexy abs a bit "i'm really loving this chance to taste you Rosa, you are one of my favorites" as she kneeled up, Delmi slowly slid her well erect cock into her friend's waiting pussy  
"promise to clean my cock off after?"  
Thunder RosaToday at 22:20  
"Mmm, of course I'll clean you up." Rosa promised, arching to push herself fully onto Delmi. "We'll both get nicely fucked and clean alright? just don't think so much."  
Delmi ExoToday at 22:21  
"i know" smiling as she kept a good pace to get Rosa used of her, leaning down to make out with her friend  
Thunder RosaToday at 22:22  
Rosa smiled, kissing deeper, riding the pace.  
Delmi ExoToday at 22:23  
"mmm I won't lie" said between smooches "always thought you were sexy Chica" sucking at Rosa's tongue, slowly sliding every inch in not holding back  
Thunder RosaToday at 22:25  
"Mmm, you are sexy babe." Rosa soothed, lightly running a foot over Delmi's ass. "and really fucking big... your girl takes this?"  
Delmi ExoToday at 22:26  
"yeah Ashley is tight but loves it, she's getting comfy though" kissing her way down sucking a nipple, biting one, upping the pace, loving those feet on her  
Thunder RosaToday at 22:30  
"Getting used to you at least." Rosa teased, grunting softly at the bite. "Jesus... keep doing that I'll be done fast."  
Delmi ExoToday at 22:32  
laughing softly, biting again and suckling good on it "mmm cute tits Mamacita" rocking Rosa's body  
rolling to her back to let Rosa ride, smacking that ass  
Thunder RosaToday at 22:35  
Rosa smirked, riding her pace with a moan. "Fuck... biting is really hot." She soon fell into release.  
Delmi ExoToday at 22:38  
"you're really hot, not just in body temp" laughing and licking the sweat off her friend's amazing body, holding her close "mmm damn that was a gush" pushing deep  
Thunder RosaToday at 22:40  
"Mmm, your turn to let it go babe..." Rosa teased, keeping her pace.  
Delmi ExoToday at 22:42  
"i don't wanna bust a nut in you, Camille would hang my ass" laughing and gripping tight, her big hands holding that ass smacking it "mmm love that sound, hand on a sweaty ass" as she squirted a bit then pulled out, cock twitching "here go have your fun with it, make love to my 9 inches"  
Thunder RosaToday at 22:52  
"You know you can always just use a different hole." Rosa teased, dipping to suck Delmi.  
Delmi ExoToday at 22:54  
"mmm thanks for handing me the key Chica" laughing and holding Rosa's head loving how her mouth feels "omg don't stop" long leg on her friend's shoulder  
Thunder RosaToday at 22:58  
Rosa smirked and sucked a little more firmly. "You can let it rip when you want babe."  
Delmi ExoToday at 23:00  
arching and cumming hard, flipping hair back in pleasure and breathing heavy "fuck"  
"working my dick today Chica and my tongue"  
Thunder RosaToday at 23:08  
"Mmm, still going to make you stronger." Rosa teased.  
Delmi ExoToday at 23:11  
teasing and playfully kicking her heel into Rosa's shoulder laughing "mmmm i won't say no, if i get to fuck you like this often"  
smirking "so what was that about another hole?"  
Thunder RosaToday at 23:13  
"Mmm, you ever had a girl's ass?"  
Delmi ExoToday at 23:14  
"never got to try with Ashley, but damn i'm dying to fill an ass" pulling Rosa up kissing her passionately, rubbing her ass  
Thunder RosaToday at 23:17  
Rosa smirked, kissing back and moving into place.  
Delmi ExoToday at 23:19  
kneeling up going doggystyle now, wiping her face a bit "damn did it rain in here?" sliding her cock into Rosa's ass setting a pace, rubbing her back and shoulders  
Thunder RosaToday at 23:22  
"Must be a cum spray." Rosa laughed.  
Delmi ExoToday at 23:25  
laughing and kissing on Rosa's back softly as she thrusted "how's that feel beautiful?"  
Thunder RosaToday at 23:27  
"Amazing... probably not going to last long."  
Delmi ExoToday at 23:30  
"not with that clenching you do" smacking that ass  
Thunder RosaToday at 23:30  
"Mmm, complaining?" Rosa asked, groaning at the spank.  
Delmi ExoToday at 23:32  
"well...just a little" teasing and spanking again "who's ya Daddy"  
Thunder RosaToday at 23:32  
"You?" Rosa asked, whining softly before panting out a soft. "Ay, fuck me... that feels good."  
Delmi ExoToday at 23:35  
leaning to suck on Rosa's neck, holding her chest, thumbing the nipples "sure does Chica, love ya friend" smiling and sliding in more till she finally busted a nut  
Thunder RosaToday at 23:51  
Rosa mewled softly and came.


	2. Jessicka Havok/Jordynne Grace

Jessicka Havok had laughed when Jordynne slid closer to her during the photoshoot. 

"Well hi needy, you gotta wait."  
Jordynne Grace — 08/03/2021  
Jordynne just grinned and laughed nudging Jess, feeling her bicep being sexy "oh damn...too bad for you huh?" smiling big as she kneeled up for another pose, this time showing that booty "great they caught my dirty foot in the shot"  
Jessicka Havok — 08/03/2021  
Jessicka laughed, kissing her cheek when the photographer moved away. "So what was that about showing off again?"  
Jordynne Grace — 08/03/2021  
blushing at the kiss waiting for the photographer to walk off "maybe you and i can do some Only Fans type stuff, whatcha say Havok?" Jordynne gave her friend a look, holding her arms, bumping chests  
Jessicka Havok — 08/03/2021  
"You trying to say you wanna film us fucking babe?"  
Jordynne Grace — 08/03/2021  
"damn you horny girl" laughing and shrugging "i admit...i'd wear you out" glaring with a smirk "you had hell with me in the ring"  
smiling big "you just wanna bury that Monster in me huh?"  
Jessicka Havok — 08/03/2021  
"Mmm, I wanna feel you clench, you thotty little brat." Jessicka laughed, spanking her lightly.  
Jordynne Grace — 08/03/2021  
"you talked to Mama Lu huh?" laughing and bending over for another "mmm pitching that tent i see"  
Jessicka Havok — 08/03/2021  
Jessicka smirked, spanking her again. "You could always whip it out if you wanna suck it babe."  
Jordynne Grace — 08/03/2021  
squeaking at the even harder spank, Jordynne made Jess lay back sliding down her big girl panties "damn look at us big Plus Sizers about to Clash" smiling big as she watched that Monster dick pop out "mmm" undressing herself and pushing her chest into her friend's face "you wish you would have asked me out now huh?"  
Jessicka Havok — 08/03/2021  
"Mmm, maybe I do." Jessicka teased, sucking at her friend's chest.  
Jordynne Grace — 08/03/2021  
smirking "mmmm" moving Jess' long hair back enjoying "that big sexy mouth" as she reached back grabbing that cock, slowly stroking it, arching for Jess to get her panties off, sporting a nice bush, other hand cupping Jess' boob licking at it  
Jessicka Havok — 08/03/2021  
"Mmm, someone's eager to get fucked."  
Jordynne Grace — 08/03/2021  
"girl you know it, and i know you've been wanted to pound this pussy forever" Jordynne kissed Jess deep, massaging those massive balls, tits pressed  
Jessicka Havok — 08/03/2021  
"Oh for years..." Jess smirked, kissing Jordynne before adding. "You keep rutting much longer I'll just pin you now and fuck you raw."  
Jordynne Grace — 08/03/2021  
smiling and squeezing those balls with a nice grip, laughing and watching her friend melt "you're hot when you get that way" kissing her way down licking balls and sucking them then the head, swirling her tongue around for a bit and drooling over it  
Jessicka Havok — 08/03/2021  
"Mmm, you think so?"  
Jordynne Grace — 08/03/2021  
"very much boo" slowly sucking making it feel good  
"mmm" humming as she finally took more down  
Jessicka Havok — 08/03/2021  
"Careful babe, don't choke... that's a lot of dick."  
Jordynne Grace — 08/03/2021  
holding a laugh as she tried to tame the Monster, rubbing on Jess's beautiful tits playing with one and bouncing it in her small hand, flexing for her friend as she enjoyed sucking her for the first time  
Jessicka Havok — 08/03/2021  
Jess hummed softly, stroking Jordynne's hair softly.  
Jordynne Grace — 08/03/2021  
Jordynne throated as it was good enough then pulled off slowly to catch her breath "you look really hot laying there breathing heavy and throbbing for me with that big delicious cock" smiling softly and leaning up to kiss Jess, tits pushing into hers  
Jessicka Havok — 09/03/2021  
"Hot enough to get in you?"  
Jordynne Grace — 09/03/2021  
she nodded and rubbed her friends big chest, slowly sliding the cock into her "mmm anytime you want" teasing "i may not let you go home though"  
Jessicka Havok — 09/03/2021  
"Mmm, I can stay the night..." Jessicka teased, making a slow and loving pace. "Nerd."  
Jordynne Grace — 09/03/2021  
"alright" Jordynne laughed softly and moaned holding on "mmmm damn is that cause you want more head or that you're falling for this Thicc Mama?" kissing her friend while riding, tits bouncing, the photographer who was in shorts watched having a boner as he got some pics in for Jordynne's OnlyFans  
Jessicka Havok — Yesterday at 21:47  
"Mmm, maybe both." Jessicka laughed, upping her pace slightly.  
Jordynne Grace — Yesterday at 21:48  
big grin moaning "omg Jess fuck me good hun" trying not to giggle bout the dude's boner  
"poor guy" licking and sucking on Jess's tits, bathing them  
Jessicka Havok — Yesterday at 21:52  
"He can go find some straight bitch to plow." Jess laughed, upping her pace, stroking Jordynne's hair.  
Jordynne Grace — Yesterday at 21:54  
laughing with a mouthful of titty, moaning as her tits and ass bounced, teasing as she rode "yeah dude give us some private time, go find you a straight bitch like Jess said" licking up to kiss her friend as the dude left "let's oil up"  
Jessicka Havok — Today at 17:35  
"You sure you can handle oil babe, you used to drink that shit."  
Jordynne Grace — Today at 17:37  
"don't remind me, i used to piss it out too and yeah i feel so sexy right now with you Havok" Jordynne slowly pulled off watching the cock slide out of her, moving down to suck the head a bit, tasting herself "mmm so who's better at blowjobs? me, Nevaeh, or Athena?"  
Jessicka Havok — Today at 18:04  
"Ooh, you and my bae might just be tied..." Jess laughed, reaching to find the oil, passing a bottle to Jordynne. "Slippery sex is best sex."  
Jordynne Grace — Today at 18:05  
laughing "oh i'm sure the wifey gives good head and you very much return the favor on that big black dick huh? plus my wife wants to bang Nev" smirking and taking the bottle squirting herself and rubbing it all over getting drenched "mmm" kissing Jess as they oiled up  
Jessicka Havok — Today at 19:23  
"Well we can arrange that, Nevvy'd love getting that D." Jess smirked, kissing Jordynne as she slipped back into her to set the pace.  
Jordynne Grace — Today at 19:24  
"yeah we could" her arms around her friend, breathing heavy into the kiss, getting close "mmm damn" Jordynne soon came hard  
Jessicka Havok — Today at 19:28  
"Damn girl, you tight." Jordynne teased, soon all hitting her release.  
Jordynne Grace — Today at 19:28  
"you big" making a face, screaming.


End file.
